Opposites
by LibbyAnn13
Summary: Roger and Mark are as different as day and night.


**Title:** Opposites  
**Author:** Libby AKA phoenixprincess  
**Feedback:** would be much appreciated thanks!  
**Pairing:** Mark/Roger  
**Word Count:** 1,244  
**Rating:** ummm…PG maybe for boy kissing  
**Genre:** romance, general  
**Summary:** Roger and Mark are as different as day and night  
**Notes:** I know what your thinking. "Holy shit she's writing again." Hehe maybe yes maybe no. This story came to me while I was sunbathing and it wouldn't go away. It's dedicated tofadeinonme for all the love she threw at me last night when I needed it the most. Also to the sun…without it I wouldn't have thought of the first paragraph which led to the second…third and whole story.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own rent or any of its characters, I just like to play with them.

Roger and Mark are as different as day and night.

Roger is in his glory during the day. Sun on his face and arms, hair getting blonder by the minute, to him that was heaven. In is hay-day he would spend days at a time playing on street corners, getting tanner and tanner as summer went by, not making much money but loving it all the same. That's why he went to Santa Fe. The warmth, the sun, all year long he could spend his days out on street corners not making much but living a whole hell of a lot.

Mark was a night owl. The moon was his solace. When he was in high school he saved up all his money for a tripod for his still camera. Setting it on the longest shutter setting he took countless pictures of the moon. It worried his mother terribly when he refused to step foot out of the house during daylight hours. Anyway, he knew if he did, he would burn in a matter of minutes. But once 9:30 p.m. hit, and the sun was completely gone he would venture out and take in all the sights and sounds. Night seemed to be more alive to him than day. Sure everyone was out and about during daylight but if you would just be sill in the darkness you could see and hear so much more.

Roger loved the sunrise. Start of a new day. He stayed up countless nights just to see it. Everything seemed fresh and new when the sun came up, showering its rays on the dew covered grass making it shine like millions of diamonds. To watch the sky go from deep dark blue to lighter and lighter before pink, orange, and red hues were cast across the sky, was his solace. The sunrise helped him through the hard times. It showed him that even though sometimes your life had to be dark and dim, sooner or later nice bright things would happen.

Sunset was when Mark was in his element. Video, pictures, everything he could get of it he would. He loved how everything seemed to soften as the sun crossed under the horizon. From harsh bright yellow to golden before pinks and reds abounded. He loved the contrast between east and west, darkness and light. It helped him through Rogers withdraw. Showed him that even though sometimes his words and actions were harsh and cruel there was still softness in him, still a need for calm and silence.

Roger was at his best in crowds. Not necessarily the center of attention, although he loved that too, but the hustle and bustle of people all around him. That's why the city called to him. So many people, so many potential, acquaintances, friends, lovers. It was why he got into music. To be around all those people, in front of all those people…it was where he belonged.

Mark was a loner. Yes, he loved having friends, but not that many. Clubs and bars weren't his scene. He'd rather be at home working on a new screenplay, or editing his film. It's why the city called to him. So many people one could get lost in the anonymity of it. Everybody assumed you knew enough people. It was why he got into filming and photography. Alone in a dark room, or silently editing…it was where he belonged.

Roger was bisexual…but preferred women. They were a mystery to him, never knowing what they were thinking or wanted. Soft curves, small whines, slow building need…it's what he wanted. To feel in control after years of being out of control was safe, comforting. Not that women were always submissive but he liked being needed, because he was needy for so long.

Mark was bisexual…but preferred men. It really had nothing to do with the anatomy but more of the comfort. He had been strong for so long…for so many people. IT was why he went out with Maureen. She was controlling, demanding, and despite what she did to him, loving and caring as well. No one really got to see that side of her, the side that held Mark as he cried for his friends, as one by one they all got the same death sentence. Mark wanted someone to need, wanted to be needed, because he was the strong one for so long.

When Roger fell in love it was hard and fast. He was in love with April the day they met…with Mimi it was the same way. It always came as a surprise…if not instantly. He had a friend, Joe, in high school. They met the first day of their freshman year and just clicked. For years they were best friends, inseparable, until senior year. That day when Roger had heard Joe sing for the first time…he fell in love with him. Joe was his first _boy_friend, that was until he went to a west coast college. It hurt more than he ever thought it would, and from then on he vowed never to fall in love with a friend again. And he didn't, until now…

When Mark fell in love it was a slow, gradual process. He knew all his girlfriends and boyfriends in high school for at least three months before he fell for them. They were all friends before they were lovers. He felt it was better that way. Know the person your going to spend a lot of your time, if not the rest of your life, with before emotional entanglements. If you couldn't handle being their friend first, why would you think you could be with them romantically? Sometimes though, it backfired on him. A lot of those that he fell for saw him as such a good friend that romance was never going to be. Take the one he was in love with now for example. They've been friends for too long. It wouldn't work, so Mark vowed to never try.

Roger was open and outright with those he fell in love with. No little hints, no "I think I might be falling in love with you". A full on "I love you" and hard on kiss was what he did. That way, if he was rejected, he could pass it off as a joke. That is why, when the object of his affection walked through the door to the loft late that night, he took him in his arms and kissed him without preamble.

Mark left little hints of his affection. He would hug a little longer than normal, cook their favorite meal (if they had the money for it), or treat at their favorite restaurant. He really didn't like to make the first move. That way, if his love was never returned they wouldn't say it outright and it would be harder for it to hurt. All the things he's been doing for his friend lately went against what he promise himself…but he needed to know. So when he walked in the loft one night after filming the sunset and walking around aimlessly, to a fierce hug and mind-blowing kiss he knew it had worked. He sighed into the kiss before wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing back.

Mark and Roger are as different as night and day. Complete and total opposites. But that's why they work so well. And As cliché as it sounds, they are two parts of a whole.


End file.
